priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Double Showcase Winners Statistics
Here is a look at the Double Showcase Winners from The Price is Right, albeit incomplete (such as Season 2). The rule was not present until some point between March 8, 1974 and April 18, 1974. Some of the pictures are available for a look at who the Double Showcase winning contestant looks like and what they looked like on the date it aired. Seasons prior to Season 24 (with the exception of Season 20) do not have complete data. All info found here has been taken from the DSW Database Website (http://dswdatabase.proboards.com). It is not known if there were any Double Showcase Winners from Seasons 4, 7, 16, 17 and 21. There were no Double Showcase Winners in Season 26, resulting in the current "$250 or less" range at the start of Season 27. "Less Than $100" Rule Season 2 *Vicki's name tag falls off when she won both showcases. Season 3 *On March 24, 1975, both contestants were less than $100 of the retail price of their showcases. Seen above is the winning difference. *On July 8, 1975, the new rainbow set was introduced for this DSW. *On August 19, 1975, the red and green asterisk podiums were introduced when this DSW first occurred. *On August 28, 1975, this DSW set a then-daytime winnings record. The overall total was $190 shy of $14,000. Season 5 *On December 27, 1976, the overall total was $126 shy of $16,000. Season 6 *The difference from March 28, 1978 was the third-closest DSW of the Barker era and the fourth-closest overall. Season 8 *The difference from February 27, 1980 was the closest DSW of the Barker Era. Season 9 *The difference from September 3, 1981 was the 2nd closest DSW of the Barker era and third-closest overall. On top of that, the overall total was $77 shy of $21,000. Season 10 *On April 20, 1982, the contestant knew something her opponent and the audience didn't when she bid $10,200 on her Showcase. Season 11 *On November 23, 1982, the overall total was $236 shy of $17,000. *On April 27, 1983, the overall total was $236 shy of $17,000. *On May 26, 1983, the overall total was $22 shy of $21,000. Season 12 *On October 27, 1983, Carol's opponent, September, gave this bid, but she came closest. The overall total was $44 shy of $27,000. *All three of these DSWs so far have happened in 1983. Season 13 *On June 3, 1985, only the siren sounded for this DSW. Season 14 *In November of 1985, Wilbur's wife hugs Bob and then him for this DSW. *The information in italic writing is incomplete. If you have the answer, tell us. Season 15 *On September 10, 1986, the bells clanged when this DSW first occurred. The overall total was $193 shy of $33,000. Season 18 The italic writing signifies it's incomplete. If you have the missing information, tell us. Season 19 *In 1991, Barbara thought she was over the price of her showcase, but she wasn't. *The italic writing signifies it's incomplete. If you have the missing information, tell us. Season 20 *Both of these DSWs were women. *April 20, 1992 was the last DSW with the Turntable Wall setup since December 29, 1982. Season 22 *On February 3, 1994, the DSW graphic fades in and out rather than flashes. The overall total was $131 shy of $28,000. Season 23 *So far, both of these DSWs were men and both happened in 1995. *On January 27, 1995, both showcases were at least $25,000. Season 24 *All four DSWs were men. *The Double Showcase Winner from September 18, 1995 is missing some data. *The winning graphic from May 10, 1996 used a different font style. The overall total was $198 shy of $57,000. Season 25 *March 4, 1997 was the only DSW of Season 25 and the last under the "less than $100" rule, as there were no DSWs in Season 26. "$250 or Less" Rule Season 27 *November 12, 1998 marked the first DSW under the current "$250 or less" rule. *The contestant who won both showcases played Check Game perfectly from January 4, 1999. *On January 19, 1999, this was the 2nd DSW for this month. After the DSW winning graphic, the player's total flashes whenever someone wins over $35,000 in prizes, since the graphic was introduced on January 8, 1999 replacing an on-camera close-up shot of the player's total during the closing credits. *On February 24, 1999, The overall total was $149 shy of $49,000. *March 24, 1999 marked the last DSW for the 20th century. Season 28 *All three DSWs happened in 2000. *January 26, 2000 marked the first DSW for the 21st century. *Due to Rachel's winnings being less than $35,000 on June 13, 2000, there was no total winnings graphic after the DSW graphic. Season 29 *All five DSWs happened in 2001. *On February 6, 2001, the same winning graphic for players winning over $35,000 in prizes was in blue instead of green. *On May 1, 2001, the overall total was $267 shy of $44,000. *On May 14, 2001, the overall total was $82 shy of $49,000. Season 30 *Both of these DSWs were men. *After the closing statement from October 26, 2001, the folks at home got to see the total winnings graphic. *May 16, 2002 was the last DSW to use the Turntable Wall setup since May 27, 1992. Season 31 *October 2, 2002 marked the last DSW to use the "Tonight" font style. The Hollywood mural on the turntable wall, as well as the new blue big doors and the darker doorframes, were in use when this DSW first occurred. *October 29, 2002 marked the first DSW to use the "Olympia Heavy" font style. The winning graphic is surrounded by colorful stars. This was also the second DSW this month. *On November 22, 2002, the overall total was $56 shy of $50,000. *December 20, 2002 was the last DSW to use the purple and orange Showcase podiums and the Hollywood mural on the turntable. *March 18, 2003 was the first DSW since the Turntable wall was changed to pink, lavender and blue, while the Showcase podiums were changed from purple and orange to pink and blue. *The DSW from June 27, 2003, the episode was supposed to be scheduled for April 4, 2003. Season 32 *October 23, 2003 marked the last DSW for the Showcase displays on top with the bidding display underneath. This was also the second DSW this month. *On February 20, 2004, the bidding display on top and the Showcase displays underneath was immediately introduced when this DSW occurred. *On April 28, 2004, the camera only pointed to the winner of both showcases who happened to be the top winner who got into the showcase. Season 33 *On December 3, 2004, the overall total was $247 shy of $60,000. *December 24, 2004 was the second DSW this month. *For the first time ever on January 12, 2005, Keisha gets this difference in the showcase. The rule is to be $250 or less away from the actual retail price. Season 34 *On September 20, 2005, both showcases were at least $21,500. *On December 6, 2005, the overall total was $96 shy of $59,000. *December 14, 2005 was the 2nd DSW for this month. *On May 15, 2006, the overall total was $16 shy of $45,000. *May 24, 2006 was the 2nd DSW for this month. *The 3rd DSW occurred right after May 24, 2006 on May 25, 2006. Season 35 *At the end of the 35th season premiere on September 18, 2006, the contestant who won both showcases won $147,517 in cash and prizes (the biggest daytime winner at the time). *On May 9, 2007, the DSW winning graphic flashes after the overall total flashed. *June 11, 2007 was the last DSW under Bob barker's tenure. Season 36 *November 1, 2007 was the first DSW of the Carey Era and the overall total was $262 shy of $48,000. *November 16, 2007 was the second DSW this month. *November 26, 2007 was the third DSW this month. *On December 7, 2007, the overall total was $40 shy of $41,000. *On January 14, 2008, the overall total was $125 shy of $57,000. *March 6, 2008 was the last DSW to use the "Olympia Heavy" font style. Season 37 *On October 13, 2008, Kingpin was the winning graphic for Double Showcase Winners. It features asterisks and square borders. The overall total was $168 shy of $50,000. *On December 16, 2008, the first contestant since '72 or '73 to get the exact bid in the showcase. There were square borders causing it to go off-center for this DSW. *On February 18, 2009, the square border design is removed but the asterisks are still in use for this DSW. The font style is still Kingpin. *February 24, 2009 was the second DSW this month. Both showcases were at least $18,000 and the overall total was $103 shy of $38,000. *February 26, 2009 was the third DSW this month and the second in the same week. This is the last DSW to use the Kingpin font style. *On March 11, 2009, Vag Rounded BT replaced the Kingpin font style for DSWs. The flashing effect has discontinued. The winning graphic and grand total fades out for this DSW. *On April 21, 2009, the same font style from March 11, 2009 has the words now zoom in one at a time on screen with fireworks then slide away off screen. *May 11, 2009 was the last DSW to use the eggcrate font style for the showcase podiums. It's also the last DSW of the 2000s. Season 38 *All three DSWs were women and it all happened in 2010. *March 17, 2010 marked the first DSW of the 2010s. When this DSW first occurred, the showcase podiums replaced the eggcrate display into Neutraface. This DSW was also taken on a St. Patrick's Day special. *Because of the fact that July 4, 2010 was on a Sunday, they had to air the 4th of July special on Friday July 2, 2010 for this DSW. Season 39 *Ten DSWs was the most ever known in one season. *The DSW from December 24, 2010 was the tenth-biggest daytime winner. *February 14, 2011 had a pair of Double Showcase Winners to honor Valentine's Day. *March 29, 2011 was the second DSW this month. *May 9, 2011 was the second DSW this month. *June 14, 2011 was the second DSW this month. The overall total was $170 shy of $73,000. *June 16, 2011 was the third DSW this month and the second in the same week. Season 40 *On November 28, 2011, the overall total was $31 shy of $56,000. *The DSW from January 6, 2012 was the seventh-biggest daytime winner. Season 41 *December 5, 2012 had a pair of Double Showcase Winners and the overall total was $89 shy of $68,000. *Not surprisingly, a DSW has occurred on January 1, 2013. *Sharise won $20,000 from Publisher's Clearing House week in addition to winning both showcases. Season 42 *On September 25, 2013, the showcase podiums introduced since season 38 were still used after this DSW occurred. *On October 16, 2013, a new set of showcase podiums was introduced when this DSW occurred; as it turns out, this episode aired out-of-order. Season 43 *On October 9, 2014, the Barker-style Big Doors were brought back when this DSW occurred. *For the first time ever in Price is Right history, a DSW occurred on a kids special from January 19, 2015. *March 5, 2015 was the third time that someone won both showcases with an $8 difference and first time since Season 37 to have a single-digit DSW. *June 15, 2015 was the last DSW to use the turntable setup used since September 21, 2009. Season 44 *On September 22, 2015, the new turntable setup was in use when this DSW occurred. Season DSW Under the less than $100 rule Under the $250 or less rule The grand total comes to 135 but there may still be some DSWs under the less than $100 rule that are missing. Category:Statistics